phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 4
Rename The page should be renamed Season 4. I'd do it myself, but I was given this message: You cannot move a page to this location, because the new title has been protected from creation Michael.F 19:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :The talkpage has been moved, but an admin will have to come over and do the article part. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : Done. We had some people creating fake info for Season 4 a while back, so it was protected. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) New season 4 info I've read some new official information to season 4 episodes. (Link) The "Unnamed Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Episode", the "Unnamed Platypus-Day Episode", the "Unnamed Winter Sports Episode" and the "Unnamed New Years Celebration Episode" should be added to the episode list. I would do it myself, but I can't expand the table.Drace 21:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Last episode Aliki Theofilopoulous has released a sketch that is apparently from the last episode of the season. She stated that it will be the last episode "before a long hiatus"; I am not sure if this means "for the show" or "for her" (she announced her own hiatus a short while ago). SunBeater3K =talk= 00:17, April 10, 2013 (UTC) So, today they were working on the last episode for this season on that day. Knowing they show Phineas and Ferb by cutting it by half (Still don't like it but help them make it longer and some themselves some more time and gotten use to it), it probably 30 plus episodes not up to 26 episode. I can't believe they still no info about how many episodes in season 4. Patrickau 26 (talk) 00:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Cliptastic Countdown Disney Channel Summer revealed that there's a new Musical Cliptastic Countdown! :D [Butter|HI DERR!!! TALK TO MOI!!! 05:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, another clip show!!! that makes like 5 in a season thats only been on for 4 seasons. This just sounds like filler now to complete the season.I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 18:57, May 13, 2014 (UTC) You do realize that that the user was referring to the 2nd Cliptastic Countdown that already aired last year right? Knarrow02 (talk) 19:55, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Now I do. My eyes were glossing over what was there and I was really tired when I wrote this and the wikia site sent me this as a new post.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 02:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Number of episodes confusion I just wanted to ask. How many episodes will this season have? I mean, theres many episodes coming including the "Unnamed Doof and Perry episode," so I am really begging you all, please tell me how many episodes there are in this season. Bt3082 (talk) 13:12, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 I've noticed also that the TV guide app says that Phineas and Ferb is in season 5. Is there any truth to this? Zeoj99 (talk) 16:00, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Absolutely not. The production code still begins with a 4, so it's still in the fourth season. - Jasonbres (talk) 16:10, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :So, does it mean that Phineas & Ferb is not ending after all? Bt3082 (talk) 14:37, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 I've also seen sources that state Phineas and Ferb is currently in its 5th season. I suppose it could be an error, but I wonder where the confusion came from. As for the show ending, there's a lot of confusion surrounding that too. The creators are calling it a hiatus, but apparently production has ended and some of the writers and artists have moved on. Who knows what's really happening. Sometimes shows go on hiatus and come back full-time after a year or so. Sometimes they never come out of hiatus and are simply cancelled. It would be nice to know more, but I guess we'll have to wait. Aurablase (talk) 14:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I think the season confusion comes from the fact that the season has been going on for about two years now. Most seasons only last one year.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 03:26, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello anybody there? I have a question!!!!!! Alyssabelz (talk) 04:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : Check your message wall. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:51, February 15, 2015 (UTC)